


Stay With Me

by jadewinchester98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadewinchester98/pseuds/jadewinchester98
Summary: Just a quick, fluffy Sam Drabble.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 4





	Stay With Me

“Sam! Sam! Let me in!” You banged on the motel door, your heart beating wildly as you turned to look behind you, your eyes frantic as they scanned the parking lot and you hoped Sam was in the dingy motel room you had left an hour ago. You could feel the hair on the back of your neck stand up as you pressed your hand to the blood pouring from the gash on your thigh. It was out there, the demon that had attacked you at the Quick-n-Go while you were making a supply run, the demon that you and Sam were hunting for information on a case. It was coming for you.

“What the hell?” The door flew open and you burst inside, shoving Sam roughly out of the way and throwing yourself on the bed as he shut the door quickly. Sam was at your side instantly, grabbing a towel and pressing it to your wound, making you cry out sharply. 

“Demon jumped me, he’s out there Sammy, I’m sorry.” Your bottom lip trembled a bit as Sam knelt beside you and looked up at you with worried eyes. 

“It’s ok Y/N, we knew he was around here, I should have gone with you. Hold this, I’m gonna grab some stuff from the bathroom and get you patched up.” You nodded and avoided his gaze, watching his feet walk across the room in three long strides. You said nothing as he grabbed supplies from the bathroom, noting that he closed the door briefly then reappeared, sitting the supplies on the bed and then grabbing salt from his bag, lining the doors and windows quickly before turning back to you. 

Sam took the towels off your wound, grabbing the edge of your torn jeans and with a tug, ripping them until your entire hip was exposed all the way down to your knee. His jaw clenched when he saw the blood all over your skin, the gash had bled heavily, and he said nothing as he grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over the wound. You hissed with pain and he grabbed a second bottle, mumbling under his breath as he poured the water from the bottle. 

You let out a high-pitched wail, your teeth clenching as you snarled at him, your head snapping up to meet his and he grabbed his blade out of his boot as your eyes flickered pitch black. 

“Such a smart boy Sammy.” You cooed to him as he held the blade to your throat. 

“Get out of her.” Your eyes flickered back to their normal color, the smell of your burning flesh no longer of consequence as you laughed coyly. 

“Oh Sammy, Y/N is still in here, right now she’s crying out for you. So pathetic, here she is crying for you and you don’t have the faintest clue as to why.” Sam’s nostrils flared as he stood, towering over you as you got to your feet and took a step towards him. 

“Let her go.” His plea was soft, a moment of weakness and you attacked, your hands flying up and knocking the knife from his grip and Sam easily countered, sending you both tumbling to the ground as you easily out-powered him with your demon strength. Despite his best efforts you easily kicked him across the room, his large body pinned to the wall with a flick of your wrist. 

“She’s sobbing Sammy, her little heart is bleeding for you. She loves you, you know that?” He growled in frustration, every muscle straining to break your hold as you let out a bitter laugh. He couldn’t bear the thought of you hurting because of him. 

_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te.”_ You threw a knife, landing it next to Sam’s head, nicking his ear perfectly and blood trailed down the side of his face. When he opened his mouth to continue, you changed tactics, your eyes holding his as you grabbed your left arm with your right hand, barely wincing as the bones snapped easily. 

“One more word and the next thing I break is her neck.” Sam nodded his face unreadable as you watched him, your eyes flickering back to black as you continued. “I’m going to walk out of here and you’re not going to follow, if you come after me, she dies. You’re precious Y/N is mine now, maybe you should have been nicer to her when you had the chance.”

“No!” Sam shouted as he struggled against your hold, making you laugh as you flicked your wrist, blowing open the door and breaking the salt line easily. You gave him a little smirk as you walked across the room, pausing before you walked out the door. 

“Oh what the hell.” Your legs carried you across the room, standing just within reach of him, your black eyes making his stomach churn as you grabbed his face with your hand and forced him to look at you, your lips almost touching his before you saw his lift in a grin. 

With a shout you were flying threw the air, your body slamming into the wall as you snarled at the angel in the doorway, his massive wings fluttering as the door slammed shut behind him. With a tilt of his head you cried out, feeling your insides begin to burn, Sam’s cry making the angel turn to him. 

“Cas no! Y/N is still in there, you can’t hurt her.” Cas nodded, turning back to you, his real face making your lip tremble as you fought against his power.

  
“I’ve got it Sam, Y/N is hurt, but I can heal her.” Sam nodded, turning to you and drawing up to his full height before he spoke. 

_“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_

Sam was never going to forget the sounds of your screams as black smoke billowed from your mouth, tears streaming down your face as the last trails left you and you fell to the ground.

Your eyes burned as you blinked, the tears running down your cheeks as you looked around and struggled to remember where you were. You rubbed your arm as your eyes focused, a slight ache registering as you struggled to sit up, a heavy weight wrapped around your waist preventing you from doing so. You turned and let out a little gasp, your eyes widening in disbelief. 

Long strands of chestnut hair covered his face, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as his eyes fluttered in his sleep. You were tucked in beside him, your back pressing into his bed as you looked around his room in the bunker then back to the sleeping giant beside you. His hazel eyes were staring at you, the little fleck of gold making them sparkle as it all came flooding back to you. 

The demon had got you in the parking lot, just before Sam had opened the door, you felt it rush up behind you and overtake you before you could warn Sam. You were so scared he would be hurt, the terror gripping you as the door had opened and you felt yourself unable to speak. 

"Oh Sam I’m -" 

"Shhh…its ok, you’re ok.” His arms tightened around you and you let yourself be held by him, your face pressed into his chest as you felt his lips brush against your hair. You sniffled and wound your arms around his neck, wanting to hide your face so he wouldn’t see the flush to your cheeks. 

“Are you ok?” You couldn’t look at him as he pulled away, his large hand brushing away your hair, the flush to your cheeks only making him smile as he stared down at you. 

“I’m fine, I’m more worried about you. How’s your arm? Cas healed you, but you might still have a few aches.”

“It’s a little sore. How did he find us?” Sam rubbed your back, forcing you to relax in to his embrace, your body completely at ease with his even if your brain couldn’t catch up. 

“I texted him from the bathroom, he’s getting way better at using the cell. I knew once you called me Sammy it wasn’t you. I don’t think you’ve ever called me that.” You laughed, despite knowing the Winchesters for years, you had always called him Sam or Moose, since you thought Crowley’s use of nicknames for the boys was hilarious. 

“Nope, not once. So I guess I should stick to research huh Moose?” Sam laughed and you could feel it rumble in his chest, his arms still wrapped around you and he didn’t seem willing to let you go any time soon. 

“Or you could just get a tattoo?" 

"Yeah, I guess if I’m going to be helping you guys I should get inked.” Sam’s head tilted to the side, his eyes running over your face as he thought about you being with them all the time. It was something the three of you discussed a few times before, your degree in ancient languages and knowledge of the life of a hunter made you a great ally, but after your father had died on a job, you had been reluctant to get back into the life. 

“So you’re staying?” You nodded and bit your lip, knowing that after all these years of being friends with the Winchesters that you would do anything to help them, even if it meant learning to always look over your shoulder. 

“Can’t let one little demon possession scare me away, I’m staying." 

"And what the demon said…does that have anything to do with you staying?” You felt his eyes on you, your skin warming under his gaze until you had no choice but to look up at him, biting your lip as you found his face mere inches from your own. 

“Sam…you’re a smart guy, surely you didn’t need a demon to explain it to you.” Your voice was barely a whisper, your heart thudding in your chest and your breath catching as Sam leaned in even more, his lips almost brushing yours as he spoke. 

“I’d rather hear it from you.” His lips brushed over yours, your breath mingling as you tightened your arms around his neck. 

“I love you Sam.”


End file.
